Friend or Foe Drabble March 2017
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: A Drabble is a story that is told in 800 words or less. This Drabble's prompt was Friend or Foe.
1. Chapter 1

**The following 7 Drabbles were submitted by members of the group Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The prompt they were given was House Unity. The writers were told to get creative and do it in any way they wanted, just as long as they followed the prompt given.**

 **The following is a list of the stories and which chapter they are in.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Brief**

 **Chapter 2: Of a SlytherPuff and a GryffinPuff**

 **Chapter 3: Second Chance**

 **Chapter 4: The Diaries of Spring**

 **Chapter 5: The Secret Time Turner**

 **Chapter 6: No Vacancy**

 **Chapter 7: The Fate of Scamander**

 **Chapter 8: The Lost Bet**

 **Chapter 9: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts House Switch**

 **Chapter 10: Surprising Switches**

 **Chapter 11: Secretly Proud**

 **Chapter 12: The Darkest Witch of Our Age**

 **Chapter 13: Cunningly Right**

 **Chapter 14: Identity Trepidation**

 **Chapter 15: Secrets of the Dark**

 **Chapter 16: Closing Brief**

 **We would love to thank every single one of the writers for entering and supporting each other throughout the contest. We would also like to stress our love to anyone one who took the time out of their days to beta for the writers. We would also like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that that Harry Potter characters, locations, and any/all plot lines that are used are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic Publishing. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to anyone who has read and voted for this contest and for supporting the writers.**

 **Love from, The Platform Fanfiction Coordinators**


	2. Chapter 2

div class="_xlr" style="padding: 0px 16px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129;"  
div id="id_5b9336f2d009a3e33427151" class="text_exposed_root text_exposed" style="display: inline; font-family: inherit;"strongTitle: This means war/strongbr /br /strongRating: T /strongbr /br /strongFB/Penname: -Undisclosed at this time- /strongspan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; font-family: inherit;"br /br /strongPairing: Dransy/strongbr /br /strongCharacters: Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy /strongbr /br /strongSummary: Sometimes a simple bet made in jest is all it takes. Will this end a lifelong friendship? Or will they come through? /strongbr /br /span style="font-family: inherit;"_/span_br /br /"Fancy seeing you here."br /br /"Impoliteness is beneath us, Malfoy." Pansy replied back with a tone of snark in her voice. br /br /"I'm not being impolite, Parkinson," Draco snipped. "We were at such a good place - it's been six months. Can we please just move on already?"br /br /"Oh, and pretend like nothing ever happened between us? I can fill you in on how I've been, who I've been seeing, all that fun stuff, hey? We can go back to being just friends? Bloody hell, Draco. Just back off."br /br /"You know, I hate to admit it, but I've missed this war of ours," Draco said, the slightest hint of admiration in his /br /Pansy rolled her eyes. The last half-year had been tough - she and Draco had gone from being best friends to barely speaking, all because of a stupid /br /"You know, why don't you just tell me what you want to hear."br /br /"The truth," he stated simply, any trace of joking gone from his tone. br /br /"What truth?! The fact that you made a stupid bet, or the fact that I won?" Pansy exclaimed. "We were best friends before you did this, Draco. Best. Freaking. Friends."br /br /"You think I don't know that, Parkinson?"br /br /"I think that you're full of it."br /br /"Listen. I'm sorry for making that bet. I didn't mean for it to ruin our friendship. Truce?" Draco asked, holding out his /br /When Pansy didn't reply, he dropped his hand and continued on. "Come on, Pansy. One day we will laugh and reminisce about it, and how we didn't let it mess up our friendship. We'll make new memories. Just forgive me," he finished, holding his hand out once /br /Pansy stared at his outstretched palm for what seemed like an eternity. "Draco. You can't expect me to just forgive and forget that easily. I'm not going to surrender," she stated as Draco's arm dropped in disbelief. br /br /He had never not gotten his way before. br /br /"Pansy, I'm an open target. Hit me. Open fire. I'll show you that I still care."br /br /Instead of justifying him with a response, Pansy turned on her heel and walked away from Draco, leaving him standing there, alone in the middle of the common room, regretting the decision to ever make the bet that cost him his best friend. br /br /***Remember this is an Anonymous contest! Anonymity is key! Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59pm EST. Voting and commenting is required for house points to be awarded***/span/div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftCTMButton" style="font-family: inherit; width: 311.389px; padding-top: 16.3889px;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductsTagList" class="pts fbPhotoProductsTagList" style="padding-top: 5px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductMiniListHscroll" class="fbCommerceProductMiniListHscroll" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductTags" class="fbPhotoProductTags" style="display: inline-block; width: 327.778px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftLegacyTagList" class="pts fbPhotoLegacyTagList" style="padding-top: 5px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftCallToActionButton" class="fbPhotosPhotoButtons" style="cursor: default; display: inline-block; position: relative; user-select: none; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftPhotoFundraiser" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftOwnerButtons" class="mvm fbPhotosPhotoOwnerButtons stat_elem" style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 10px; line-height: 20px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftOriginalStory" class="_56lj" style="align-items: center; display: flex; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftComputerVisionAnnotation" class="fbPhotosPhotoCVAnnotation" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
/div  
form id="u_0_df" class="fbPhotosSnowliftFeedbackForm commentable_item collapsible_comments" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" action=" . " method="post" data-ft="{}"  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftFeedback" class="fbPhotosSnowliftFeedback" style="margin-top: 8px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
/form  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftViews" class="_4p3v" style="padding: 0px 16px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftSendTip" style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftVideoFundraiser" style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div 


	3. Chapter 3

div class="_xlr" style="padding: 0px 16px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129;"  
div id="id_5b9336f3b1f484689708975" class="text_exposed_root text_exposed" style="display: inline; font-family: inherit;"strongTitle: It's Unspeakable/strongbr /strongPen Name: Anonymous at this time/strongbr /strongRating: T (to be on the safe side)/strongbr /strongSummary: It wasn't every day Hermione is called for a special project from the Minister. But whom it's for is way more surprising. /strongbr /span class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; font-family: inherit;"br /Hermione was anxious as she made her way to the minister's office. Her heavy robes making her nervous sweat more of heat sweat. But it was mandatory, for whenever she left her department to be clad in such a way. She tugged her cloak tighter around her and pulled her hood farther over her face as she knocked. She heard a slightly muffled "enter." Which she did. br /br /Hermione's gaze went from the minister to a second occupant of the room. She wasn't expecting anyone else and she didn't use the spell to disguise her voice, she reached for her wand. But the minister stopped /br /"It's ok, please sit." She nodded and sat. She, from the confines of her hood took a small glance to her right to see the other guest. Her eyes widen as she realizes who it is. "I've asked my most distinguished and highly respected Unspeakable to assist you, Mr. Malfoy with your research." Hermione pulled her hood even closer around her face. "Will you please hand over your research, Mr. Malfoy?"br /br /"Of course, but I need to be promised that my investing time is still going to be prominent." Draco asked, sternlybr /br /"I assure you, sir. That in my position, I take no credit in the work I assist with." Hermione said trying to disguise her voice the best she could, without looking at Draco. She couldn't see his face, but he raised an blond eyebrow in recognition. But he didn't say anything, just slid the file over to her side of the desk. The file contained detailed notes on possible cures for dark magic curses. Hermione was completely shocked on how parallel his research was with hers. She shot a look at the Minister. He nodded knowingly. "I can assist with this, of course." Hermione went to stand to /br /"Wait. She's just going to leave? That my research, if anyone else is going to go over it, I want to be there."br /br /"Mr. Malfoy we don't do things like that. She will return your research with her own."br /br /"That's not happening." Draco stood up from his chair and leaned over the desk, glaring at the Minister. br /br /"Sir, as a Unspeakable it's customary for me not to…." Hermione started. br /br /"Can it, Granger! You're not taking my hard work, without me." Hermione gasped. No one was suppose to know her identity. She felt like a failure. br /br /"Draco! You cannot speak to her like that and if you can't abide the protocol for working with an Unspeakable then I will have to ask you to leave." The Minister shouted. br /br /"You know, Zabini. You've become such an arse since you became minister." Hermione and Blaise's eye went wide at the total disregard of their positions. Draco turns to Hermione, "Pompous arse over here says you've been working on some of the same kind of things as I am. Work with me, not as a 'Unspeakable'."He said her title sarcastically. "And I bet we can make a real difference. What do you say?" Draco stuck his hand out. Hermione stared over at Minister Zabini, whom looked like he was going to bust a vein in his forehead and then back to the blond man's out stretched hand. br /br /Hermione looked at Blaise, "I believe I will need to take a leave absence." She said calmly and removed her robe, she shook Draco's hand. br /br /"Two months." Blaise said sharply. "And Draco if ever step foot in here again, I'll have you arrested." Hermione had never seen the minister so angry. But with that they left the minister's office. br /br /"Two months isn't a lot of time." Hermione said br /br /"I know, maybe I'll buy Zabini something 'pretty' and he'll be more forgiving."br /br /Hermione just rolled her eyes and she shrunk her robes to fit into her pocket. "Well I suppose we need to make a plan about working together."br /br /"Just drop by my home tomorrow and we'll get started." He handed her a slip of parchment with his address. br /br /"Not the manor?" She asked confused. br /br /"Too many ghost for my liking." He said nonchalantly. Hermione just nodded. "Just don't be too bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow. I'm not a morning person."br /br /"I'll try." She said with a playful smile. "I hope we can put our past behind us for this endeavor."br /br /"I'll see what mood I am in tomorrow." He said as he walked out of the building. br /br /br /**Remember this is an Anonymous contest! Anonymity is key! Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59pm EST. Voting and commenting is required for house points to be awarded/span/div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftCTMButton" style="font-family: inherit; width: 311.389px; padding-top: 16.3889px;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductsTagList" class="pts fbPhotoProductsTagList" style="padding-top: 5px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductMiniListHscroll" class="fbCommerceProductMiniListHscroll" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductTags" class="fbPhotoProductTags" style="display: inline-block; width: 327.778px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftLegacyTagList" class="pts fbPhotoLegacyTagList" style="padding-top: 5px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftCallToActionButton" class="fbPhotosPhotoButtons" style="cursor: default; display: inline-block; position: relative; user-select: none; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftPhotoFundraiser" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftOwnerButtons" class="mvm fbPhotosPhotoOwnerButtons stat_elem" style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 10px; line-height: 20px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftOriginalStory" class="_56lj" style="align-items: center; display: flex; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftComputerVisionAnnotation" class="fbPhotosPhotoCVAnnotation" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
/div  
form id="u_0_df" class="fbPhotosSnowliftFeedbackForm commentable_item collapsible_comments" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" action=" . " method="post" data-ft="{}"  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftFeedback" class="fbPhotosSnowliftFeedback" style="margin-top: 8px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
/form  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftViews" class="_4p3v" style="padding: 0px 16px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftSendTip" style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftVideoFundraiser" style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div 


	4. Chapter 4

div class="_xlr" style="padding: 0px 16px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129;"  
div id="id_5b9336f3b23f42689723504" class="text_exposed_root text_exposed" style="display: inline; font-family: inherit;"strongTitle: Loving you is easy /strongbr /br /strongFB/Penname: -Undisclosed at this time- /strongbr /br /strongRating: T /strongspan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; font-family: inherit;"br /br /strongPairing: Hansy /strongbr /br /strongCharacters: Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter /strongbr /br /strongSummary: Harry finds himself proposing to someone who used to be his enemy and reminisces how it happened. How they became friends. Lovers. Over being enemies. /strongbr /br /—br /br /How is it that someone who you hated for years, can suddenly become the most important person in your life? Harry didn't know that answer. He didn't even know when it had happened but Pansy Parkinson the Slytherin Princess, or so she liked to call herself, had become his light. br /br /She told him straight, she made him see it wasn't his fault. They were all fighting for the cause, not him. br /br /Harry never would have expected that he would have changed so much when he returned to Hogwarts with Ginny and Hermione. But when they had been told they were to share a dormitory with the Slytherins, everything had changed. br /br /At first the fights were explosive, every second that they were forced to share the same quarters was a fight. They didn't think they could live peacefully together. br /br /Then it happened. Slowly but surely the fights became less frequent and the conversations increased. They had been forced into a Christmas present swap with each other, and everyone thought it would be a disaster...but it wasn't. It turned out they knew each other better than they thought. br /br /Over the months, they became closer and closer and they all paired off. Harry with Pansy, Hermione with Theodore, Ginny with Blaise, Neville with Millicent, Dean with Goyle, Seamus with Pike...and the one that shocked them the most? Luna with Draco. It shocked them all at first but it worked so well. The two of them balanced each other out. All the couples did. They all matched perfectly, and if you watched the headmistress with a certain portrait of a certain old headmaster you would see the smirks on their faces appear. br /br /It had all been planned out from the beginning of the year that they would find their match. Meddling Professors always knew how to push the right buttons to get the right results. br /br /Harry had been nervous trying to ask Pansy out, but she took control; and the day of a Hogsmeade visit she walked up to him in all her glory and demanded of him some alone time where they could just be...them. br /br /Harry simply nodded and followed her out of the hall. All day they talked and laughed and walked around the village together in their own little world. br /br /That was something neither had had in a long time, and both made their way back to the castle with grins on their faces. At the entrance to their common room, Harry had halted and leant in slightly connecting their lips for a light brush. Pulling back he smiled and spoke the password. br /br /Their relationship, like all others, had their ups and downs...but most of the time it worked. And there were more ups than there were downs. br /br /Now Harry was about to walk into The Three Broomsticks. A small box was burning a hole in his pocket. He was thinking about how quickly and unexpectedly foes could become friends...and then suddenly become your everything. br /br /Walking through the door, he spotted Pansy seated in their usual spot in the corner, and moved through the crowds grabbing two butter beers for them. He took her lips in a heated kiss as he sat down. br /br /She smiled at him. "Hey, Love, how were patrols?" br /br /He felt guilty lying to her about where he had been, but he hoped when she saw what he was doing she would forgive him. br /br /Standing and moving beside her, kneeling on one knee he pulled the wooden box out of his pocket. Opening it he said, "Pansy, I wasn't really on patrols. I was buying you this. Pansy Parkinson, you have become the fire that warms my soul, the rain that cools my heat and the love that reassures me that my heart is still beating. Everyday that I breathe and you are with me is a miracle. Will you do me the honour of being there when I wake up and when I fall asleep? Will you be the light that pushes the darkness that is the war away? Will you marry me and let me love you for eternity?" br /br /Tears running down her usually perfectly kept face, she nodded. "Yes I will. Harry I love you." br /br /Slipping the ring on her finger, he stood, pulling her into his arms and kissing her breathless. The world melted away for a moment as they got caught up in one another; but when it came flooding back they could hear everyone in the pub clapping and cheering. And Pansy could see at the table behind them, all of their friends smiling happily at their joy. br /br /Pansy thanked her lucky stars that the headmistress had intervened and turned her foe into her love. br /br /***Remember this is an Anonymous contest! Anonymity is key! Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59pm EST. Voting and commenting is required for house points to be awarded***/span/div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftCTMButton" style="font-family: inherit; width: 311.389px; padding-top: 16.3889px;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductsTagList" class="pts fbPhotoProductsTagList" style="padding-top: 5px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductMiniListHscroll" class="fbCommerceProductMiniListHscroll" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftProductTags" class="fbPhotoProductTags" style="display: inline-block; width: 327.778px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftLegacyTagList" class="pts fbPhotoLegacyTagList" style="padding-top: 5px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftCallToActionButton" class="fbPhotosPhotoButtons" style="cursor: default; display: inline-block; position: relative; user-select: none; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftPhotoFundraiser" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftOwnerButtons" class="mvm fbPhotosPhotoOwnerButtons stat_elem" style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 10px; line-height: 20px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftOriginalStory" class="_56lj" style="align-items: center; display: flex; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftComputerVisionAnnotation" class="fbPhotosPhotoCVAnnotation" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
/div  
form id="u_0_df" class="fbPhotosSnowliftFeedbackForm commentable_item collapsible_comments" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" action=" . " method="post" data-ft="{}"  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftFeedback" class="fbPhotosSnowliftFeedback" style="margin-top: 8px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
/form  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftViews" class="_4p3v" style="padding: 0px 16px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftSendTip" style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div id="fbPhotoSnowliftVideoFundraiser" style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div 


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Memories Are Scars Too**  
 **FB/Penname: -Undisclosed at this time-**  
 **PAIRING: Dransy/Dramione**  
 **CHARACTERS: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger**  
 **RATING: T**  
 **SUMMARY: Draco and Pansy were inseparable at school. It was always expected that they would follow the same path. But will a realisation of the truth bring Draco to see the light? Or will he follow the destiny laid out for him by his pureblood lineage?**

"You've made the wrong decision, Draco," hissed Pansy, in a low and menacing voice. "You have angered the Dark Lord. He'll come for you next."

With a last ferocious scowl in Draco's direction, Pansy whipped her long dark hair behind her and purposefully strode off towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco felt a shiver of fear make its way down his spine, but pushed it away, comforted by the fact that contrary to what Pansy had said, he had made the right decision.

The beginnings of a mark on his forearm began to throb; he thrust his hands into his pockets and pushed away from the pain. Pansy could throw her life away in miserable service to Voldemort if she wanted to, but he certainly wasn't going to.

He had things to live for now. As he watched her retreating back, Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek. Remembering the first time they had met, he half-smiled. She had been different then.

OoO

"Hello, my name's Pansy, what's yours?" A small girl, around twelve years old, with rather severe features and long black hair tapped Draco on the shoulder and formally held her hand out for him to shake.

Draco was taken aback; did she know who his father was? People didn't just approach Draco Malfoy. He approached them. This girl was interesting, though; different. He liked it. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Her eyes widened at the sound of his name, but that was the only indication she gave of ever having heard of his family before. She smiled brightly at him. "Nice to meet you Draco. Now…walk me to class?" She winked at him and gave him an over-exaggerated eyebrow raise. He burst out laughing and offered her his arm.

OoO

Draco sighed and turned back towards the castle. It seemed a much longer walk back, the dreadful silence cutting through him like a knife, and the bittersweet memories of yesteryear haunting his thoughts.

His mind was turning as he walked through the huge doors into the Great Hall. He walked down the centre aisle, past the Slytherin crowd to a quiet table where he could sit on his own.

Everyone was silent, caught between fear, dread and anticipation. Draco sat, burying his head in his one free arm, the other still shoved in his pocket and covered by a sleeve.

"Draco?"

OoO

"Draco?" Draco sleepily lifted his head from Pansy's lap. She grinned at him. "You do know you slept through Potions, right?"

Draco sat bolt upright in shock. "Why didn't you wake me up, idiot?!"

Pansy laughed. "And ruin a perfectly good sleep with a perfectly boring class? I don't think so! Anyway, you were tired. You needed the sleep." She looked at her friend with genuine concern. He hadn't been sleeping well recently.

The pressure from his family to start thinking about his future as a pureblood was too much for him. "Forgive me?" She smiled and winked at him.

Draco immediately relented. "Alright fine. I missed Potions. Shall we see how many other classes I can sleep through?" And he laid his head back down on Pansy's lap, immediately falling asleep.

OoO

"Draco."

The voice came again. He opened one eye and glanced up. He groaned. "Granger."

She looked at him with concern. Exactly the way Pansy had looked at him. "Draco…show me your arm," she whispered. Draco lifted his head up and showed her the arm he had been lying on.

She shook her head. "Not that one. The other one." She reached across him and gently put her hand on his arm. Pansy had touched him like that once. She pulled his sleeve up and gasped; he instantly recoiled and pulled his arm back.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and reclaimed his arm. "Draco, who did this to you?" Her whisper was strangled and pained. Where deep red cuts slashed across the Dark Mark on his forearm, Hermione placed a gentle kiss.

The Great Hall echoed as the entire student body gasped incredulously. Draco shuddered, her affectionate touch totally foreign to him. Not since…Draco took a deep breath and whispered, "Pansy."

OoO

"Draco, just because we're graduating today doesn't mean our friendship ends. Promise me. Friends forever, right?" Pansy smiled up at him with glistening eyes. Draco smiled at her sadly, knowing this probably wasn't true.

He nodded. "Friends forever."

OoO

The scars would remind him. He smiled at Hermione and clasped her hand. He had made the right decision.

**Remember this is an Anonymous contest! Anonymity is key! Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59pm EST. Voting and commenting is required for house points to be awarded


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A life in moments- Wedding Planning**

 **Rating: T**

 **FB/Penname: -Undisclosed at this time-**

 **Pairings: Dramione/Hansy**

 **Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson**

 **Summary: A life in moments has a lot of special times, none more so than wedding planning with your best friend and reminiscing about old times!**

—

One late afternoon, Hermione Granger and Pansy Potter neé Parkinson sat down to a perfectly set tea- warily eyeing the ridiculously vast spread of wedding plans dropped off by her soon to be Mother-in-law. Shaking her head at the thought of how Narcissa had managed to get her way and was masterfully creating the "wedding of the millennium" after all why just stop at the century.

The only thing she had stipulated was they either wait until after the baby was born- or the wedding was held before she really began to show. Narcissa chose the latter, so a wedding in eight weeks it was, and thus the whirlwind had begun.

Sitting there- she couldn't help thinking of how much her life had changed in the past few years. Had someone told thirteen year old Hermione that she would be pregnant and marrying Draco Malfoy and that her best friend would be Pansy Parkinson she would have laughed in their face and then probably hexed them for wasting her time.

That particular relationship had started out as a more of a truce than an actual friendship, after all, she didn't like Pansy, and the ice cold Slytherin most certainly didn't like her, the one thing they had in common was the wizards they were both dating.

They agreed to tolerate each other's presence so long as both Harry and Draco were happy. They grew much closer as Hermione saw her other relationships suffer and crumble.

Originally, Ron had seemed alright with her and changed apparently when he decided he was in love with her. No amount of Hermione telling him that he wasn't made an impact, this continued denial destroyed their relationship, along with that went Ginny, she was upset over Hermione's support of Harry being with a witch who wasn't her.

She considered it a betrayal and this cost her the entire Weasley family, with the exception of the twins. Sadly this also irrevocably changed the friendship between Harry and Ron. It just couldn't recover and that led to another shocking friendship, that of Harry and Draco, two enemies in all senses of the word became fast friends when their relationships deepened.

Knowing they only had a short time until their wizards would be upon them and neither would be excited to discuss the upcoming wedding. Harry had been happy to sit back and let his bride handle it all and show up, in the robes she had selected with his hair as under control as she'd ever seen it, and marry the witch of his dreams.

They both knew Hermione expected a bit more from Draco, but he was walking a dangerous path. Not only was his witch planning a wedding in less time than it takes to fix an unfortunate haircut, but she was also pregnant with his heir.

So as far as Draco was concerned his Mia could have ANYTHING she wanted and that was more than fine with was just ecstatic that, the witch he desired above all things was about to be his permanently and she was making him a father.

Hermione sat there looking through the variety of pictures most moving some however were still and unnerving to Pansy, she's been more exposed to the muggle world in recent years than she would've ever thought possible. But, that didn't mean she was comfortable with all aspects of muggle life, and the photos were one thing she couldn't get used to.

Shuddering briefly, Pansy grabbed the one currently in her best friends hand "ooh look at this one, this particular style is stunning and will show off your figure making Draco drool!"

Hermione couldn't help the snort when she responded "What figure, the one he thought he was marrying or the walrus he's actually marrying?"

She couldn't help feeling self conscious knowing that she would be showing while walking down the aisle, but smiling to herself that her wizard still found her breathtaking and would definitely appreciate the dress Pansy had pointed out.

Hearing the Floo roar to life both witches looked up and smiled as their wizards walked in, this foursome from the outside would appear strange indeed, who would've thought they could go from bitter foes to closer than friends.

All four happy that this wedding would just start the next phase in their lives, and none could wait.

***Remember this is an Anonymous contest! Anonymity is key! Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59pm EST. Voting and commenting is required for house points to be awarded***


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic name : Elfrienemies**  
 **Facebook Name: Anonymous at this time**  
 **Rating: K**  
 **Pairing: none**  
 **Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry feels desperate to help the Order of the Phoenix. He decides to make use of his newly appointed "ownership" of Kreacher the house elf, but he needs the help of another house elf to make his plan work.**

"Dobby mustn't think ill of a house elf Sir!" Dobby, out of habit, picked up a blunt object and  
started beating himself on the head with it. "STOP…THINKING…ILL…THOUGHTS…"  
"Dobby, QUIT!" Harry yanked the object from Dobby's frail hands and spoke firmly to his  
favorite house elf.  
"You are a free elf now. You needn't harm yourself anymore."  
"You are too kind Sir, thank you sir. I know that the Black house is being used for the Order. But  
does the awful, dreadful, foul mouthed, house elf Kreacher have to remain there?"  
Having discussed this a few times already, Harry ignored the question and moved on to his daily  
chores at the Burrow. He was spending a few weeks there to escape the Dursleys. Dobby always came  
to the Burrow if Harry was around. Somehow he always knew when Harry was there. Harry didn't mind,  
he loved Dobby. He was a bit self-mutilating at times, but Harry knew he couldn't help it. Being the  
House elf at Malfoy Manor for so long surely would take time to heal the scars of abuse.  
As Harry de-gnomed the garden for Mrs. Weasley, he thought about how useless he felt. He  
wanted to help the Order of The Phoenix. It was the summer following Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. He  
just witnessed the murder of his beloved Godfather. The loss had hit him hard. Harry was almost always  
trying to find a way to avenge Sirius' death. Bellatrix Lestrange had taken him from Harry. He needed to  
do SOMETHING!  
Suddenly, a thought struck him. He recently became the master of Kreacher, the Black House Elf  
that Dobby was thinking ill of. As his master, Harry could command him to do his bidding. He wasn't  
interested in owning a slave, but he did think he could use Kreacher to do some good for the Order. He  
didn't trust him, so he would send Dobby to go with Kreacher. Harry's planned formulated brilliantly in  
his brain.  
"Here's what I need you to do Dobby, go get Kreacher from House Black. You must not be heard  
or seen. Bring Kreacher to me."  
"Yes sir! Anything for Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Dobby's friend!" With a snap of his sweet,  
spindly fingers, Dobby disapparated, on a mission for his most beloved wizard.  
CRACK! Dobby entered the House of Black unnoticed. He searched for Kreacher and soon found  
him in a filthy, little hole inside of a closet. "Kreacher! Your master, Harry Potter has sent me to bring  
you to him, you will come with me now!"  
"Kreacher only lives to serve the Noble House of Black, leave this place you wretched excuse for  
a house elf! How dare you enter here! Curse you and curse your master!"

"Dobby is a free elf! Harry Potter freed Dobby and now he is YOUR master! How dare you speak  
of Harry Potter that way! Harry Potter is a good wizard and he has summoned you. I WILL bring you to  
him! Come here!"  
In a tumble of skinny limbs, floppy ears, and ratty old clothes, the two elves tackled and  
attacked each other. Dobby tried to pin Kreacher down, but he was shocked how strong the old elf was.  
Kreacher bit Dobby, and Dobby yanked Kreacher's ear in response. After a few exhausting minutes, the  
two elves sat down out of breath. Dobby took advantage, he grabbed Kreacher's hand and disapparated  
the both of them back to the Burrow. CRACK!  
"Dobby is here Harry Potter! Dobby has done what you asked sir, here is nasty Kreacher."  
"Kreacher is not nasty, you're nasty! You disgrace! You filthy little…"  
"Enough!" Harry exclaimed. "I have a job that I cannot do without the both of you. I trust that  
the both of you can get along and do an important task."  
"I need you two to find Bellatrix Lestrange and spy on her, see what she is up to. Get to know  
her daily routine. Find out who she talks to and what they discuss. Find out as much information as you  
can. You have one week. Report to me your findings and do not get caught!"  
Kreacher thought to himself how badly he hated Bellatirx, even though she was a Black. She did  
terrible things to his Master Regulus. In fact, if it weren't for her, Regulus might still be here today. He  
also was impressed that this Potter boy trusted him with a mission, it made him feel useful again.  
Realizing that Harry had the same goals as himself, Kreacher spoke.  
"Okay Mr. Potter, Kreacher will help."  
Stunned, Harry nodded and thanked Kreacher. Dobby, equally stunned, looked at Kreacher and  
smiled. Kreacher returned Dobby's grin and in that moment, there was an instant bond between the  
elves. Something inside them connected. Kreacher gently took Dobby's hand and CRACK! Off they went  
to work as allies to help Harry's cause. It was the beginning of a beautiful, sometimes hilarious love/hate  
friendship.  
**Remember this is an Anonymous contest! Anonymity is key! Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59pm EST. Voting and commenting is required for house points to be awarded


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Amortentia**  
 **Facebook name: Anonymous at this time**  
 **Rating T**  
 **Pairing: Theo/hermione**  
 **Summary: Draco and Hermione are partners for potions where they have to brew Amortentia. What do they smell?**

Hermione was sitting in potions, she had came back after the war for her seventh year. They were introducing inter house unity, so naturally she was sitting by a slytherin in potions. "Ahh Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy you will be brewing Amortentia," Professor Slughorn told the pair. "You get the cauldron, I'll get the ingredients," Draco says before walking away. Hermione gets up and goes to the cauldrons before grabbing one. She heads back to the table, she reaches just as Draco does. They start putting the potion together, talking here and there. A lot of the other students were looking at them strangely because they were talking. I guess they forgot Draco was dating Hermione's best friend Ginny Weasley. "Guess we're gonna find out who you like now Hermione," Draco teases. "Are we going to have to smell it?" She asks softly looking around the room. "Of course we do, he'll want to make sure we brewed it correctly," Draco laughs. "Bloody hell," Hermione mumbles. "Did you just swear?" Draco asks. Hermione shakes her head as she adds in the last ingredient. Draco shuts the heat off before they allow it to sit for a few minutes.

"Professor we're done," Hermione says. Professor slughorn walks over to them. "Alright class quiet down, which one of you would like to go first?" He asks. "Draco," Hermione says quickly. "Alright I smell treacle tart, a broomstick handle, and Ginny's hair," Draco tells everyone. He gives Hermione a wink urging her to step forward. She takes a deep breath before smelling. "I smell parchment, ash, pine, a little bit of whiskey and cigarette," She says softly. Draco's mouth drops. "Well I'll be," Draco whistles. Everyone moves away from them except one Slytherin, he steps closer with a smirk on his face that could Draco a run for his money. "So you're attracted to me huh Granger?" He asks. Hermione starts to blush as both boys chuckle. "Theo get over here and help me," Ron yells across the classroom. "5 points from gryffindor for yelling in my classroom," Slughorn says with a knowing glint in his eyes looking at the Gryffindor princess, and a slytherin.

Theo goes back over to his table where Ron is, Draco turns to Hermione. "So how long have you been attracted to Theo?" Draco asks. "Professor may I go see the Headmistress?" Hermione asks. He nods his head and she walks out of the classroom.

"I think Hermione is avoiding you mate?" Draco tells Theo as they walk into the great hall for lunch. "It's nice to know my feelings aren't one sided," Theo tells him as they sit down at a table. Ginny comes and sits next to her boyfriend mumbling about a stupid brother who can't take a hint. Hermione comes in a few minutes later, with a red face as she sits next to Theo who was sitting across from Draco and Ginny. "You okay?" Theo asks softly. "Mhm, just gonna hex him the next time I see him," Hermione tells him as she takes a drink of her tea. "Uh who are you hexing?" Draco asks. "Ronald," She says with a scowl on her face. "Apparently it's illegal to like a snake, because I was apart of the "Golden Trio"," She says using air parentheses around the golden trio.

"Well at least you're finally admitting you like him," Ginny says. "I smelt the amortentia and he obviously knew it was him, speaking of which, why did I smell whiskey and cigarettes?" Hermione asks as she turns to look at Theo. Theo raises his eyebrow at her, before telling her, "I drank a lot of whiskey and smoked a lot during the war." She nods still looking at him.

**A couple weeks later***

Hermione and Theo have been spending a lot of time together, they're attraction for each other has skyrocketed. They were sitting out under the willow tree by the black lake just talking and enjoying each other's company. "Hermione would you like to be my girlfriend?" Theo asks. "I'd love too," She says kissing his cheek. The stay out there until dinner time. They head to the great hall holding hands. "What the hell is this? Ron shouts as he spots the two coming towards him. "A boyfriend and girlfriend walking to dinner?" Theo questions raising his eyebrow. "Mione you can't be dating a snake? He's evil!" Ron shouts. Hermione lets go of Theo's hand and looks at Ron dead in the eye. "I can date whoever I want Ronald," She snaps. "Fine whatever hang out with the ex death eaters, and the snakes," Ron says. *Crack* "Ow what the hell?" Ron says holding his face in his hands. "I'm no longer your friend if you can't accept this," She says walking away.

**To be continued**

**Remember this is an Anonymous contest! Anonymity is key! Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59pm EST. Voting and commenting is required for house points to be awarded


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic Name: The Monopoly Crusade**

 **Facebook Name/Pen Name: -Undisclosed at this time-**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing (if there is one): Draco/Hermione Blaise/Pansy**

 **Summary: Growing up with Muggles, most of us learn that some board games can be completely aggravating, but playing with a wizard turns out even more aggravating. What will happen to their relationship?**

—

Hermione sat down, slapping a colorful box on the table with a flick of her wrist. Ron, mouth full looked at her bewildered.

"What is that, Hermione?" He asked, choking a little as he hastily swallowed his food.

"As you know, I went home for the holiday and got this as a gift! It was such a quiet little holiday too! Just me, mum, and dad. Although, dad got called in because a family feud went wrong and someone ended up breaking all of their teeth!" Hermione laughed a little bit and cleared her throat as a tall and very handsome boy appeared at the table. She smiled.

"Hello there. Have a good holiday?" He took her hand and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her head.

"I did! And I brought something back so we can play something other than Wizards Chess." Ron huffed and Hermione turned her back to him. She stared into the unremarkable grey eyes of the man she loved. "Would you like to play in the Heads Library after dinner?"

"Of course I would, darling. But right now, I must get back to the boys. I'll see you later." Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and tucked hair behind her right ear before giving a small smile and leaving. Oh, how she loved and hated watching that boy walk away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saturday afternoon went by so slow. Hermione didn't understand why, but she was so excited to play this game with Draco. She was so excited, she couldn't focus on her homework. Ron kept bugging her to let him play, and she kept insisting she wanted to play with her boyfriend but remembered that playing with only two people wasn't as fun.

"Fine, Ronald. I will tell Draco to bring two friends as well. Bring Harry with you. That way there will be six of us. It makes the game not drag on anyways." Hermione put her homework back in her bag and went to her dormitory to change into the emerald green blouse and black leggings she bought in Hogsmeade just for Draco. After glancing in the mirror, she stuffed the game in her bag and strolled out of Gryffindor Tower, making her way down to dinner. Not caring about the protests of Draco's fellow Slytherin when she got to the Great Hall, she sat down beside him and started dishing a plate.

"Hey. I need you to bring two friends with you for the game. Trust me. You don't want to spend all night playing it. It gets pretty repetitive and tedious." Hermione kisses him full on the mouth, grabs her plate, and heads to the Gryffindor table with a grin on her face.

After dinner, Hermione heads to the Head Boy and Head Girl library, slightly nervous. One time she played with her cousins and they got so angry, they tore the board to shreds. She knew Ron had a temper. Sometimes Draco could as well, but he does well with hiding it.

Hermione opened the door and was immediately showered with kisses. Spluttering, she looked around. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were sitting on one of the chairs, making out. Hermione wrinkled her nose and looked into Draco's eyes and smiled.

"I'm ready to get this over with." He admitted. But just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, a knock came at the door. Draco sighed and opened it, welcoming the boys in. They all sat around the table and watched as Hermione set it up and counted out colored paper amongst them. Reading the rules, she checked no one had questions and then rolled the dice

The game really started getting frustrating when Ron ran out of money, due to spending it all on properties. Begging Hermione to buy some off him, Draco started to get jealous. Ron had no way to pay rent when landing on anyone else's properties, and nobody was landing on his, despite the huge chunk of properties he owned. In the middle of the game, Ron stood up and threw the board across the room, which caused the board to shatter into pieces. Hermione started crying, and Draco rushed toward him, in which Harry stepped in between them. Which did not stop Draco at all.

"Draco! Stop! Please! You're going to get into trouble!" She screeched just as Draco's fist hit Harry's face. "Stop! Stop or we are done, Draco! I thought you had changed!" Draco kept punching, so Hermione snatched open the door and ran. She ran as far away from the Heads room as she could and hid inside a tapestry.

Are Draco and Hermione done for good? What happens to Harry, Ron, and Draco?

***Remember this is an Anonymous contest! Anonymity is key! Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59pm EST. Voting and commenting is required for house points to be awarded***


	10. Chapter 10

**That's a wrap!**

 **We really hope you enjoyed reading these stories as much as we did. Thank you to all of the writers that joined us for the House Unity Drabble contest.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **We love you,**

 **Platform Fanfiction Coordinators**

 **Kristie-Lee Perrot, Kiri Ullman, Ashley Valentin, Charissa Horton, Taylor Widdifield, and Patricia-Joy Ojeda**


End file.
